A Raven and A Swan
by AlexieMarie
Summary: Living their lives in the Enchanted Forest, two very different princesses fall in love. But will it be enough to prove to the entire world? - SwanQueen - AU -
1. Chapter 1: The Raven

**"A Raven and A Swan**

 **Disclaimer: I own none of these characters!**

 **Chapter One: The Raven**

"But Daddy, I love her! I don't care if she is Snow White's daughter." Regina yelled. She knew the consequences of falling in love with Emma White but she still didn't care. Emma was in line of the throne and needed a "king" to help her rule, not a simple princess. Regina's father, Prince Henry, didn't care if Regina fell in love with a woman, much less a princess but Snow White and Prince Charming's daughter was out of the question.

"Regina, my love, I know you love Emma, but you two will never be accepted. She is going to be the new Queen. If I was king then I would change the laws for you. But I am not." Regina turned around so she could hide her tears, even though she had been crying for the past two minutes. Her blue riding outfit was stained with mud and grass and her braided brown hair smelt of sweat but she preferred to be this way instead of dresses. "Regina-"

"Regina Raven Mills!" Regina and Henry turned around to see Cora blurts through the doors, speed walking to them. As soon as Cora was in reach of Regina, she raised her hand slapped Regina so hard that it echoed through the room.

"Cora!" Henry yelled.

"Stay out of this, Henry!" And lifted her hand and Henry was pulled out of the room by magic and the doors shut. Regina stood there, looking at the bookshelf and holding her cheek from where her mother slapped her.

"What in the world is the matter with you? How dare you kiss a woman, the damn princess Emma White in fact? Are you mad?" Cora screamed but Regina stayed still and said nothing.

"Answer Me!" Regina winced.

"I don't know, Mother." Regina said quietly.

"You don't know?" Cora laughed. She grabbed her daughter's face and forced Regina to look at her.

"You are no longer allowed leave without permission."

"What?" Regina's eyes got wider.

"You are no longer allowed to be alone when you ride, you will have a guard with you at all times."

"Mother!"

"Let me finish, Regina!" She stayed quiet and let her mother speak.

"You will be at dinner every night until you become a proper Princess. **And** you will no longer speak of, think of or see Emma White ever again. Do I make myself clear?"

Regina tried her hardest not to cry in front of her. She knew that she will never get to see Emma ever again. "Yes, Mother."

Cora sighed and caressed Regina's cheek, "I am only doing this for your own good. I don't want rumors spreading around saying my daughter is ill natured. Now go up to your room and get ready for dinner. It is in two hours. We will be expecting guests."

"Yes, Mother." Regina silently made her way up stairs and until she knew she was out of ear shot, she ran to her room, locked her door and threw herself on to the bed and wept.

* * *

Two days had past and Regina was missing Emma but she was talking to her right now. It had been at least two hours that she last heard from her but she can't complain. Her bird was loyal and so sweet. As soon as she came into her room after Cora told her to get ready for dinner two days ago, she immediately wrote a letter to Emma.

 ** _Two Days Ago_**

 _My dearest Emma,_

 _I'm so sorry that I haven't seen you today but my Mother isn't going to let me see you ever again. I dont know how I can go on living. I miss you so much and you mean the world to me. I planned on telling you this in person but I love you Emma Swan White! I always have and I always will. Please don't forget about me._

 _Love,_

 _Regina_

Regina folded it and rolled it up and tied a black ribbon around it to secure it. She slowly walked toward her window and whistled softly. After a few seconds had past, a small blue bird glided down to her window seal and Regina petted its head gently.

"Hello, beautiful. I need to ask you a favor." It chirped. "Will you deliver this note to Princess Emma White for me?" It chirped again and landed on her finger. Regina tied her note to its leg and kissed its head. "Thank you, beautiful!" And the bird flew away.

After having her dinner with her parents and some guests, she quietly laid on her bed, reading a book passed down from generations on her father's side. As she was reading, a sound came from her window and she saw it was the bird. She smiled wide and ran to the window and opened it.

"Hello beautiful!" She looked down at its leg and saw a note with a white ribbon around it. She smiled knowing that it was Emma's. "I'm so proud of you!" She petted its head and reached for her fruit bowl that laid beside her bed and grabbed two cherries. "Here you go. Thank you for doing this." And she untied the note from its leg and gave her the cherries in return. The bird flew off and Regina closed the window and sat back on her bed. She took a deep breath and opened the letter and read it's contents.

 _Regina,_

 _I'm so sorry this has happened! This is all my fault! I shouldn't have kissed you No, I don't regret kissing your lips, Regina. I miss you so much! When I got your letter, my heart skipped and screamed. I'm sure we can figure out something. I would do anything for you. I love you, Regina Raven Mills. Always._

 _Cute Bird by the way,_

 _Emma_

Her heart swelled as she reread the words and gently touched the dents the quill has made. She heard the squeak of the floor board on the third step on the stairs and she hid the letter in her pillow case and grabbed her book and tried to continue her reading.

"Regina, darling." Cora said sweetly behind the closed door. "May I come in?" Regina sighed and made sure the letter wasn't noticeable beneath her pillow case.

"Yes, mother." Cora entered with a plate of cookies and a glass of milk. Regina has never seen her mother bring her in food, especially sweets.

"Your father asked me to bring you these." _Ah, that makes sense_. Regina thought.

"Darling, you know I do everything that may seem like punishment," She gestured the room and pulled Regina's book from her hands and magically moved it to her nightstand. "But I just want what's best for you."

"Mother-" Regina began until her father was at the foot of her doorway. Cora looked behind her and gave Henry a glare.

"What is it?"

Henry gulped, "He is here."

Cora smiled and stood up, flattening her dress. "Regina, I want you to wear that blue dress I bought you and come down stairs." Cora shoved passed Henry and made her way down. As soon as she was out of earshot, Henry walked towards his daughter and held her.

"Daddy, who is here?" She felt his chest rise and fall.

"Sweet heart, I fear your mother has found you a suitor. A prince." Regina looked up at her father and backed away from his embrace.

"No."

"His name is Prince Leopold."

"But Daddy." It broke his heart to see the fear and pain in his daughters eyes.

"Regina, sweet heart-" Henry was cut off when purple smoke surrounded his daughter and it vanished, revealing her blue dress and her newly curled hair that was pinned up to perfection. Regina looked down at herself then headed to her mirror and knew her mother was the cause of this change.

"Daddy..." Regina turned to her father but found herself alone in her room. She quickly grabbed her quill and wrote a note and wrapped it in a black ribbon and went to the window. She saw the beautiful blue bird flying to her and she quickly tied the not to her leg and said, "You know what to do." Then the bird flew off into the dark sky.

As she descended from the stairs, she saw her mother stare at her and motioned to stand up straight. Regina bit her tongue. A tall man that had been speaking to her father suddenly looked up and noticed someone new in the room. When their eyes met, she felt a disgusting feeling in her stomach and felt the food she ate earlier that day come back up and greet everyone.

The man's hair was thinning so much that his scalp glistened in the light and his silver facial hair glowed with age yet his attire screamed money and power. He wore many medals on his chest and a fur cape that touched the floor. His white clothing shined as did his golden buttons. He smiled and his brown eyes squinted. She quickly looked to her parents for an explanation to why a man 30 years older than here.

"Mother?" Regina asked as calmly as she could. Cora just smiled.

"My darling daughter, I would like you to meet Prince Leopold. He is from another kingdom far from here."

"Yes, in fact I traveled two days and three nights just to meet you." He said as he rudely interrupted her mother. His voice was deep and angry.

"I am very sorry for your troubles, Your Highness. But may I ask why?" Asked Regina in her sweet voice. He looked at her mother questionably. She opened her mouth but was rudely stopped as Leopold lifted his hand to silence her.

"I am here on behalf of our betrothal." Regina's eyes widened. _No. No! They can't do this to me! No!_ She looked at her mother in horror and found no mercy.

"I refuse."

All of their eyes widened.

"I refuse to marry you, Your Highness. I hope you can understand that I am not ready to be a wife much less a mo-"

"A Queen" He interrupted.

"A Queen?" She asked, not realizing that she had said it.

"Yes. I am next in line for the throne."

Regina took the silence as a chance to run up stairs and into her bedroom. She needed Emma. She needed to be away from here but the bird never came back.

 **AN: I apologize if I had made any mistakes on here. This is my first SwanQueen Story. And no, Leopold isn't related to the "Whites", he is in fact in another kingdom. I hope you liked this! I will update once a week!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Swan

**Chapter Two**

 **Disclaimer** : IN CHAPTER ONE

 **Chapter Two** : **The Swan**

Emma had read the last letter Regina had written that night and even now, under the midnight moon, she still couldn't process anything.

 _Emma,_  
 _My world is crumbiling down, my life with you is slowly fading away. My mother has done something terrible and I have no say in the matter._

 _I have a plan. Meet me by the river that seperates us when the moon is at it's highest. I will be waiting for you._

 _-Regina_

* * *

She sat on he wet grass and listened to the water quickly flow through the earth and the wind dancing with the trees. She remembered kissing Regina here and telling her she loved her and how she was the only one for her. Emma smiled to herself, remembering the taste of her lovers lips on hers and the laughter of an angel.

"I will never grow tired of your smile." A very familiar voice called out to her from across the river. Emma looked up and saw Regina. Her Regina.

"I will never grow tired of hearing your voice, Regina." She smiled. It still amazes Emma that her lovers smile is so bright and beautiful and the scar on her lip just completes her. Her hair is tied back in a ponytail and her blue riding suit is freshly cleaned except the mud stained boots. Regina stepped on the rocks that cut through the river like a brigde and ran towards Emma; launching herself into her arms and covering her face with sweet kisses and steadied her lips on Emmas, slowly kissing her. Emma stopped and pushed Regina back.

"Emma?" Regina's voice was wavering. Emma looked up from the ground and saw tears escaping from her eyes and her heart shattered.

"Regina, what is going on? Why are we here?" Regina turned her back to Emma, trying to catch her breath.

"My mother" Regina said quietly, "She is making me stay away from you."

"She thinks that I am ill-natured and an embarassment to the Mills family. So to save our honor, I must marry a prince." Emma couldn't believe what she was hearing. She didn't want to believe it.

"No." Regina turned around and saw how beautiful Emma looked in the moonlight. Her blue eyes were so serious and her jawline shadowed her neck while her blonde hair fell over her shoulders.

"No?"

"No. No you will not marry a prince... You-"

"Emma. My mother is more powerful than you realize."

"And I am the goddamn Princess Emma Swan White! I marry who I want and I want you, Regina!"

Regina stared at her in awe. Emma stepped closer and placed her cold hand on Regina's cheek and looked into her dark brown eyes.

"Regina, I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I can't just keep living my life knowing you are kissing someone elses lips instead of mine. I can't just look away when someone else makes you laugh and I certainly can not-" Emma was cut short when Regina slammed her lips onto hers.

Regina released Emma from her hold and smiled as tears ran down her face. " I was going to say that I have a plan." Emma tilted her head a little. "We could go to another...land and start our life there. My Mother said that there is a land without magic but it is far from here. we culd go there and no one could keep us apart anymore, Emma! We could be..."

"Free." Emma smiled and kissed her again and nodded.

Regina smiled. "I love you, Emma Swan."

"And I love you, Regina Raven."

"Meet me here in two days and we can go away. Together."

* * *

Emma laid on her bed and thought about how their future.

 _We could be married and have children. We could wake up next to one another in the morning and I could hold her whenever I want. Kiss her whenever I want to and no one would judge us._

Then there were suddenly three knocks on the door. Emma sat up and fixed her white silk nightgown and her hair.

"You can enter." The door opened and revieled her mother, Snow White. "Hello, Mama." Snow smiled.

"Hello, my beauty." Snow walked to her bed and laid down beside her daughter. Emma laid her head on her chest and Snow stroked her hair, quickly noticing how cold her hair was. "Emma. Your hair is freezing! Are you feeling alright?" Emma's eyes grew and tried to think of an excuse.

"Oh no, Mama. I had the window open because it was humid in here." Snow,'s hand stopped brushing her hair for a moment and coninued again.

"I see." Snow muttered.

"Mama, is there something you wanted to talk about?"

"Yes." Snow removed her hand and placed it on her daughter's arm. "I have heard... Rumors abou you and a girl." Emma sat up and stared at her.

"Mama?"

"Emma, you are a Princess."

"Mama."

"Sweet heart, you can't just go out and kiss," Snow stopped her sentence to swallow whatever was coming up in her throat. "A girl. When your father and I pass, you will be next in line to take the throne which means," Emma got up from her place on the bed and walked to the doors that lead to the balcony. "You will be queen, Emma."

Emma opened the doors and walked to the rail of the balcony and looked over the court yard and into the sky. She didnt have a good view like she had at the river. She heard her mother's footsteps aproach and she turned her back on the rail and stared at the floor and whispered, "But what if I don't want to be queen?"

Emma saw her Mother stumble back a little. _Oh I'm in trouble now,_ She thought to herself.

"Emma. Sweet heart. I know how you feel." Emma looked up and met her mother's eyes. They looked sincere and yet confused.

"You do?"

"Yes, of course! I too didn't want to become Queen but here we are. When I met you father..." She started to whisper the words but Emma still could hear. "He wasn't a prince. He was a farm-boy, a sheep herder." Emma laughed out loud.

"Wait! Dad was a farm-boy?" Snow smiled.

"Yes. He had long hair and wore wool. He sure was handsome, though. With his big muscles and little stubbly beard and-" She felt her daughter staring. "Well, he still is pretty handsome!" Emma laughed.

"What I am saying is, as long as you love them, you can marry who ever you want." Emma smiled and started blushing.

"Really?! Then can I marry Regina?" Snow stepped closer and held her daughter's face in her hands.

"Sweet heart, I'm sorry but you can't marry her."

"But-"

"I know what I said. But you can't marry her. I'm okay with you marrying a...woman, but Regina? No. I'm sorry but no."

"What is it with you and Regina?"

"It isn't her that I don't agree with. It's Cora. Her mother."

"What?"

"Her mother and I have a past and I do NOT want you in the middle of our mess Emma."

"But Mama, I love her."

"I know, Sweet Heart, but you can't marry her."

Emma's heart grew with rage and the steam was building up in her throat and face as it turned dark red. "Get. Out."

"What?"

"Get out, Mother! Get out!" Snow had never seen her sweet daughter built up with so much anger. She was terrified. She quickly ran out the door and Emma ran to her bed and cried her heart out.

"Why can't I be with her? Why can't they just see that I love her and only her?" She sobbed for two days, saying nothing to no one, not even to Regina's bird. Until it came back with another letter. Emma got up and opened the letter and gasped.

 _No! No!_ She thought to herself and quickly ran to the door.

* * *

 **AN** : Muahaha! What a cliffhanger, right? Please review and tell me what you think!


	3. Chapter 3: Her Broken Wing

**AN: Oh my gosh! I am so sorry about the long wait! My computer crashed and I had to send it to HP and they took forever to fix it and UGH! Anyway, I apologize for the long wait!**

* * *

 **Guest Review: "Why would her last name be White? That is a middle name like Mary Margaret. Not her last name. And if it was Emma would have her father's name because they are married not her mothers. Just no."**

 **Well, in this story, Snow White is her full name and David is just a farm boy so they had to keep Snow's full name because she is royalty. Kind of like celebrities. When they marry, they keep their maiden name and not their married names.**

* * *

 **Chapter Three** **:** Her Broken Wing

Regina couldn't sleep last night, she stared at her now empty room and all her memories raced through her mind like a canon. She remembered her letter she sent to Emma that told her she was being "sold" to a Prince who was vile and disgusting and that there was no way out of it and she needed saving but her hero, her savior, never arrived. She felt her life being taken away by force and her soul is still trying to fight it's way to freedom and soon, just at the peak of sunrise, Regina will throw on her brown riding suit and run to the stables. She found her horse and ready it for her journey.

"Come on, Rocinante." She urged her horse out of the stables. "We have to leave now before Mother notices I am gone!" She got on the horse and tightened her grip on the reigns and they rode off as fast as he could. "Faster, Rocinante! We must hurry!" He did as he was told and they could see the forest which meant in a few minutes, they would be free of her Mother's fury but just as they were about to enter the forest, vines magically wrapped around Regina's body and pulled her off her horse, leaving her hanging in the air. Regina looked at the vines and they tightened and she winced at the pain.

"Do you really think you could leave without my permission?" Regina recognized the deep, agitated voice below her. "Really, Darling. Why are you making such a big fuss about all of this?" The vines loosened around her body and lowered her closer to the ground.

"Mother, please! I don't want to marry him! I do not love him!" Regina begged to Cora.

"Ha! My Darling daughter. Do you really think that marriage is about love?" Regina looked at her mother, confused by her words. "Don't you want to be Queen?"

"No, Mother! That is what you want! I don't want this! I never did! I want Emma! I love her!" The vines tightened around her body and looped around her neck so she couldn't breathe.

Cora looked at her daughter with rage. "Never speak her name around me! You are to marry the king and become Queen! That is an order! He will arrive in three hours. Make yourself useful and get ready. All of your things better be outside before then." The vines dropped her and Cora vanished in purple smoke.

Regina fell to her knees and punched the ground with the side of her fists, screaming. She knew that doing what she was told to do, she would be handing her life away, never seeing her dear Emma again.

Rocinante slowly walked towards her and nuzzled her hair with his nose and decided to lay down with her. She laid down on the side of his back and cried. The only person that could save her right now is herself.

* * *

Rocinante quickly lifted himself off the ground and with nothing to hold up Regina, she fell backwards and awakened.

"Rocinante! Really?" Regina scolded her horse, messaging the growing bump on her head. The horse dug his hoof into the ground and bobbed his head. Regina realized they had fallen asleep and she didn't have much time left so she quickly got up and mounted Rocinante and rode towards their home. Rocinante ran faster for the sake of the girl.

"What am I going to do, Rocinante?" Regina laid her head down on his head, holding onto his neck. "It seems like she is selling me off for the right price! Prince Leopold is scary to me!" She closed her eyes and let him lead them home.

When his running slowed down, she lifted her head and saw all of her bags and belongings are on the steps of her mansion. Her Father came out the door with the rest of her stuff in his hands. Regina quickly got off her horse and helped her Father with the bags.

"Thank you, My Dear." Henry said with a shaky voice. His face was melting from lifting all of her bags on his own and going up and down the stairs far too many times.

"Daddy, you shouldn't have done this! You could have hurt yourself." Regina grabbed his handkerchief and wiped off the sweat from his forehead and cheeks. He raised his hand and slowly got up.

"Your Mother told me what she had done to you this morning and threatened all the staff that if they helped you move your belongings outside, she would fire them...and worse." Henry looked at his daughter and gently placed a hand on her cheek. "My darling daughter, I never wanted this for you. I just want you to be happy."

Regina's eyes released a single drop of tear and her father wiped it away and held her tightly. "I know, Daddy. Thank you."

The sound of horses and a whip made Regina hug her father tighter. The carriage slowly made its way to the two and the driver jumped off and opened the door.

Cora walked outside and stood beside her husband. "That is the White's Royal carriage." Henry looked at his wife then to his daughter who just turned to see the carriage.

Queen Snow and King David stepped out with grace and their audience bowed, except for Regina.

"She is not with us, child." Snow told Regina not unkindly. "But she does wish you the best on this very special day." Henry and Regina looked at each other, confused and heart broken. Cora stepped forward and curtsied.

"Your...Majesties," Snow glared at Cora but bowed her head a little. "Why have you come? Do you wish to stop this marriage?" King David stepped in front of his wife.

"Of course not. You have made the decision. We have come to make peace with the future King and Queen of the nearby Kingdom."

"Perfect." Cora faked her smile. "Prince Leopold should arrive any second now and-"

"Where is Emma?" Regina cut off her mother's sentence. "I wish to speak with her."

"Watch your tongue, Regina!" Cora sneered at her daughter.

"No, Mother." Regina stepped closer to the King and Queen. "I want to see Emma!"

Snow sighed and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Our daughter doesn't wish to speak nor see you ever again." Regina stepped back and felt her heart tighten and squished into dust and felt her body fall into a dark hole. "I'm sorry, child."

Henry grabbed her shoulders gently and walked her to the top of the steps, "Regina, I'm so sorry."

"Are you? Because of the looks of it, you seem proud." Her father retracted his hands and saw hatred in her eyes. "You and Mother have been waiting for this haven't you...Father?"

"Regina, I never meant for this to happen-"

"Right because when The Queen told me that the only person I care about in this pathetic world doesn't want to have anything to do with me, you seemed too peaceful."

Henry sighed, "My Dear, I know you are angry but I-"

"No, Father. I am not angry. I am damaged, mutilated and pulverized. Not because of Emma. No! Because YOU are letting Mother sell me to the highest bidder! Don't you care what I think? Does anyone in this god forsaken world care what I think?" Regina was so angry that her words came out like sandpaper and they scratched her fathers eyes. She held in the truth for so long that her body shook.

"I don't want to marry him! He is vile and disgusting! Didn't you see the way he was looking at me, Father? Do not sell me! Do not throw me away!" Her pleas gravitated Henry and he pulled himself towards his weeping daughter. She grabbed his blazer and pulled him in closer, begging him to never let go.

"Daddy! Please! Don't let me go!" She cried in his shoulder.

"My baby!" He wept as he held her. "My Darling daughter. You are the only light in my life and I never wanted this."

"THEN PLEASE! PLEASE! STOP THIS!" She screamed. They were high enough to where no one could hear them but the smallest sound tore her soul. Another sound of hooves approaching. She looked at the entrance to the woods and saw a brown carriage coming their way. She held her hand against her chest and tried to calm her breathing. Cora walked up the stairs and grabbed Regina's arm.

"It's time." Cora pulled her daughter down the stairs but was stopped by her husband. He reached and grabbed Cora's arm.

"Cora, we should rethink this."

"Excuse me?" Henry pulled Cora's arm away from his daughter.

"We shouldn't do this. Can't you see what this is doing to our daughter?" Cora looked at Regina and saw her red eyes and tear stained cheeks then back at her husband who looked the same. "Cora, think about this. She is far too young!"

Cora pulled her arm free and glared at him. "If you ever disagree with my decision about MY daughter again, it will end with your head on a spike." Henry saw the confusion in Regina's face and stepped back. "I know what's best for Regina. She deserves to be Queen."

"Mother, I don't want this! Please listen to me!" Regina tried to free herself from her mother.

"Oh hush child! You are far too young to make your own decisions. You don't know what you want."

"Mother, listen to me."

Cora pulled her closer, "No you listen to me. You are going to be Queen like you have always deserved."

The carriage pulled in behind the White's and Prince Leopold stepped out, confused that King David and Queen Snow are here.

"Well isn't this a surprise." He walked up to the White's. "Your Majesties, may I ask why you are here?"

King David walked up to him and stuck out his hand, "Prince Leopold." Leopold took his hand and shook slowly. "We have come to see the new King and Queen of the near by kingdom."

"Ah, and here I thought you were going to finally give your blessings for your daughter's hand in marriage." Leopold said loudly. Regina looked at the King then at Leopold suspiciously.

"Wait, you asked Princess Emma?"

Leopold turned his body towards his bride to be, "Yes I did. Why wouldn't I? She is THE Royal princess and we could merge our Kingdoms." Regina was furious. How dare he ask the woman she loves to marry his disgusting ass.

King David cleared his throat and leaned to the side, on the hilt of his sword. Prince Leopold turned pink.

"But of course, Princess Regina is the fairest maiden in all of the land. I'm proud to make her my bride." He smiled and looked at Regina up and down, slowly. Imagining her in the darkest way. Regina felt violated and stepped closer to her father who was glaring at the man.

* * *

A little after their conversation ended, Leopold's coachman started to put Regina's luggage into the back wagon and it made her heart sink. She stood in the stables with Rocinante, brushing his back, humming her lullaby. Her father walked in with hands behind his back.

"My Darling. It is almost time." He waited for her answer but was greeted by silence. He sighed and groaned as he seated himself on a bench beside him. "Regina. I know. I know you are upset with me." He scoffed and punched his knee with the side of his fist. "But, my god, I tried!" Regina stopped brushing Rocinante.

"I tried, damn it! I tried to stop this! You do not deserve this...torture." His voice started shaking as he spoke. "Regina, my only daughter, I wish there was some way to stop this madness!"

Regina gripped the brush and threw it aside. "YOU ARE LETTING THEM TAKE ME?" She couldn't feel her legs but they were walking her to her father. Her rage overthrowing her body. "HOW COULD YOU LET THEM DO THIS TO ME!"

Henry knelt before his daughter. "Regina, please! Forgive me! I have done everything in my power to-"

"NO, FATHER! I CAN NOT DO THIS ANYMORE! I AM NOT FOR SALE!"

"No, you are not, my Dear." Cora appeared behind Regina. Henry got up as fast as he could and stood between them and held out his arm to shield his daughter.

"CORA!" He yelled. "Enough of this!" Cora laughed and lifted her arm and moved it to the side which made Henry magically thrown to the other side of the stables and the horses shouted.

"Mother!" Regina backed up into the wall.

Cora walked towards her and caressed her cheek. "I've only wanted what's best for you. I gave you everything. Everything! Everything I didn't grow up with. And now you have the opportunity to become Queen and you act like a fool in front of everyone!"

"I NEVER WANTED THIS, MOTHER! YOU WANTED ALL OF THIS! NOT ME!"

"You foolish, naïve little girl!" Cora looked into her daughter's eyes and saw the fear and hatred in her eyes. "Soon. Soon, you will see things my way." Cora touched her chest and pushed until her fingers were around her heart. "I will make everything better." Regina wailed at the pain. Then Cora pulled out her heart and Regina fell at her feet.

* * *

 **AN:** Please review and tell me what you think!


	4. Chapter 4: A White Feather

**Chapter Four** **:** A White Feather

* * *

 **AN:** I apologize for the wait, I am currently in the hospital and HIGHLY drugged so if any of this sounds...weird, I am so sorry! I am just trying to write all of this down and get everything back on track. Thank you for understanding!

And thank you for all of the awesome reviews and messages! It helps me a lot! Anyway, please review! And ENJOY!

* * *

Emma ran through her room and into the main hallway, holding the letter in her hand. Her mind trying to process all of what is going on.

"No! No! No! No!" She kept telling herself. Regina is being forced to marry a prince. Leopold of all the damn prince's in the world, he had to be the one. She knew how he would stare up and down at Emma when he first met her and her parents ball; thankfully, her father stepped in and removed him from her sight. He saw how he was trying to bed his daughter and undressing her with his eyes.

Emma ran down the stairs but accidentally bumped into her father. He stumbled back a little but still had a smile on his face.

"Daddy!" Emma said with her hands out in case he fell forward. "Are you okay? Did I hurt you?"

David chuckled and held her shoulders, "Why are you such a rush, Em?"

Emma looked around, trying to find a way to escape then her mother walked behind David. "David, what is-" Snow saw the look on her daughter's face. "Emma, what is wrong?"

"Nothing, Mama. I...want to go riding." Snow gave her husband what ever she was holding. "Well, let me accompany you. It is a nice day outside."

"No!" Emma said more loudly than what she meant. Snow and David looked at each other oddly then at their daughter.

"Baby," Snow says softly. "What is going on." Emma saw the concerned look in her parents eyes and slowly gave her mother the letter for her to read.

Snow looked at it and made a face. "Dear Emma," she read out loud, "I have no time left in this world... My parents are selling me to a prince and marry him. His name is Leopold. He comes from a far kingdom and he is heir to the throne. He comes for me tomorrow when the sun rises, he shall claim me as his bride and he is vile and looks at me like he is planning a way to end me. My love," Snow stopped for a second and looked at David who was still reading the letter silently, "I don't want any of this! You made my life worth living, you made me forget about all of the hideous things my mother has done to me. Please! Help Me, Emma! COME SAVE ME! If not, then I will run away and find my own path to freedom. I need you, Emma Swan White. Please. Love Regina."

David looked at his daughter then at his wife. Snow's face looked pale and sickly. Emma had no words to say to her parents so she tried to pass them only to be stopped by Snow.

"Mama?" Emma said with tears in her eyes. "Please, let me pass. I need to see her." Snow said nothing. Emma looked at her father.

"Daddy, please tell Mama how Leopold acted when he met me. I can't let that happen to Regina!" David looked at Snow silently but she shook her head.

"Emma," Snow began with a huff, "Baby, you can't go." Emma looked at her mother as if her words squeezed her heart.

"What?"

"You remember how I told you about Cora. She is evil and you mustn't go near her." Snow said as she stepped closer to her daughter. Emma stepped back and shook her head with pain. Her eyes scratched with worry. She turned on her heel and ran towards her room.

"Emma!" She heard her mother call.

"Emma!" Her father called too. But she just needed to be out of there.

* * *

As she came to her room, she slammed the door shut and grabbed her chair and locked it under the knob. She stepped back and scaned at the locked door with sorrow. She felt her life being taken away by storm. She turned around and stood on her balcony. She looked at the sun setting and all the colors blurred together, creating an art. Her eyes, crying in agony and she held in her screams. Emma turned around and grabbed all of her sheets and tied them together, creating a rope.

"Why are you in such a hurry, Dearie?" A squeaking, dark voice said behind her.

Emma quickly turned to the new voice and saw a man with green, scaley skin with big green eyes. He was wearing tight black leather jeans and a crocodile jacket. Emma was astounded that a small, short man could look that way.

"What are you." Emma asked trying not to be unkindly.

The small weird man giggled with made Emma want to laugh. "Not a what, Dearie. A who. I am Rumplestiltskin." He rolled his R and bowed with his left arm out, his right on his chest and his right leg over his left leg. His long hair smelt of pine and dirt which made Emma wince.

"Rumple...steel...chin..." She said slowly. She bared his teeth and put his index finger and thumb together.

"Uh, just call me Rumple if you must." Emma nodded.

"I am Princess-"

"I know who you are, Dearie." She closed her mouth. "And I know what you are about to do." Emma looked at her hands and saw the tied bedsheets. She dropped them quickly and put her hands behind her back. He giggled again.

"How did you get in here?" He smiled and walked around her room poking at things, messing with her bed and found a strand of blonde hair on her pillow and picked it up and placed it in a vile.

"It doesn't matter how I got here," He said while looking at the vile. He waved his hand over it and it started to glow bright yellow. Emma stared at him. "What matters is how your going to get to...Regina." Rumple turned around and the vile disappeared in black smoke. Emma's eyes grew and she stepped back.

"How do you know that." He stepped closer to her.

"I have my ways, Dearie." Emma smiled at his comment and opened her mouth. "Ah!" He held up a finger and her voice vanished. She tried to speak but nothing came out. "Not before your payment." She raised an eyebrow.

"You have to pay to get something." She raised both arms to the side with his fingers spread part and one arm higher than the other. "All magic comes with a price." She tried to speak but still no voice so she just leaned her head to the side.

He huffed. "Regina Raven Mills will be gone before the sun sets tomorrow. I can take you to her before she leaves But.." He looked in her blue green eyes. "Only with the right price." She nodded and headed toward her locked chest that was filled with gold. He giggled.

"No, Dearie. Not with that." He looked around the room. "Ill take..." He saw a white feathered quill on her desk and smiled. "Ill take your quill." She looked at her desk and grabbed it.

 _It doesn't mean anything_ , she thought to herself. _I'm pretty sure I can get a new one_. She handed him the quill and it disappeared in the black smoke in her hands.

Rumple smiled widely and bowed like before. I will return to you before then. He turned around but stopped and looked at Emma. "Tell your parents that you want nothing to do with Regina." She tried to speak so he snapped his fingers and she yelled.

"Why the hell would I do that?" He scrunched his nose.

"I like you better when you aren't talking." She rolled her eyes. "Tell them and make them think that you don't want to talk to her anymore and they will stop bugging you. After that, I will be back and take you to her." She nodded quickly.

* * *

Emma removed her chair from the table and undid her sheets and returned them. She waited for her parents to come in and check on her and when they did, she made them think she hate Regina now so they left her alone.

Just like the crocodile man said, he came for her after a while and took her to Regina.

They arrived in front of the stables and a woman, older than Regina, walked out with pride. Rumple looked at Emma.

"Regina is in there, alone. You may see her now." He smiled wickedly and disappeared. Emma didn't care as long as she could be in Regina's arms soon.


End file.
